


you

by 6harbinger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6harbinger/pseuds/6harbinger
Summary: “kei? what’s something you can’t live without?”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	you

“kei? what’s something you can’t live without?”

kei opens his eyes slowly at tadashi’s voice, soft and clear in the dark silence before considering the question. something he can’t live without? was that supposed to be a trick question? there were plenty of things he couldn't live without. 

“oxygen,” he answers, eyes staring blankly at the pitch black ceiling above them.

a breathy laugh escapes tadashi's mouth. “ you know that’s not what i mean.” then a pause. “something you don’t need but can’t live without.”

oh. that’s a different story and a much harder question. kei prides himself on being rather unattached to material possessions. what’s the point of wanting so much when you die in the end anyways? it’ll be ripped away from you sooner or later.

suddenly, he remembers the other day, late at night after a long week of classes. he remembers the way tadashi looked underneath him, eyes shut and lips swollen, freckled face flushed and vulnerable. 

kei remembers the sounds tadashi made. soft moans and needy whimpers, begging for him to kiss him, to touch him. the way he melted into kei’s touch, yearning for more.

he thinks that’s something he can’t live without. he can’t live without tadashi looking at him like he hangs the sun, moon and stars. like he’s everything he could ever want and need.

kei doesn't remember when exactly he became so sentimental, so dependent on someone else, something he'd outwardly resented for years. everyone just let him down. at least thats what he thought before meeting tadashi. kei thinks if he has to depend on anyone, he's glad its tadashi.

he shifts in the bed, long arms brushing once, twice, three times against tadashi’s. finally, he turns from the ceiling to look at his boyfriends shadowed face, eyes wide open. even with the lights off, he can pinpoint each and every one of tadashi’s features, soft, masculine and all his.

“you.” he answers.

**Author's Note:**

> this just hit me at 12 am and i had to write it down lmfao it’s completely self indulgent


End file.
